friends
by frog.bait.2000
Summary: just like a novel but different
1. life

disclaimer:this dose not describe my feelings for any one (i have a girl friend and i like her more than anything) unless they ask other than that its there to make it look good

**friends**

well these are my friends Taylor, Michel, Zak and will. Taylor is pretty, sweet, cute, funny and likes sharp objects. Michel is weird, cool and is weird gay in a good way and likes online games. Will is a show off, gay ass hole and it pains me to talk about him. so one day we all go to school and before any thing starts there is a social hour literally and so we are all talking and Michel is still to wimp to ask Taylor out and will is off being gay Zak is sitting with me Taylor and Michel and are conversation begins i began with girls and Michel gets the nerve to ask her out she accepted and i was told from my friends in low places (im not that perverted to say low places as in my dick its more of friends on the other side like neighbors). will is being your usual jack off fucking everybody up with shit and im sitting here laughing at will so he walks over asks "whats up zach" nothing much you just laughing at what i said your mother he said FUCK OFF i yelled he laughed and walked away. i tell every body some day im going to punch him they agree. so class starts and we all go to the same and so wills locker is two feet away so as i walk passed i bitch slap him and he dosent know it was me and so i was sitting by him he hits me i don't care for a couple seconds and he hits me again so i hit him back harder and so on then it is final hour or last class and we sit right next to each other and zak finally zak and i both hit him and all three of us get busted but she only moves zak thinking me and will can control are self's we don't but we have made peace but the hitting and cursing continues. im going to make that the end for now chapter 2 coming soon


	2. life continues

**Friends Ch.2**

Ok so today we were siting at the table Michel left to another table with is other friends and zak we hardly see because he will be at that table on and off but it was me Taylor and for some reason (most likely to piss us all off ) will was sitting with us so me and Taylor have random thoughts of how we can both hurt him at the same time knock him out and the bell rings so just to make fun of him i make him flinch throwing his books half his books across the room we both walk away laughing so its first period and wills as stupid as normal (define normal) Michel is sitting across from me talking to Taylor who was obviously not listening because it was a boring topic but she tried to look interested in it i was just sitting there as normal as possible trying not to yell shut the fuck up will because no one wants to hear the bull shit that's coming out of your face but its will so some days i really really want to so the bell rings and its second period and as i walk by will i decide to try and make peace but lets say he tripped and fell into his locker singing ( (balls kick) (i feel better now) ) the bell rings its lunch and hell they actually gave us good food it was brats Taylor doset like them so i molest them ( just for the laughs im not that "gay") but thus the bell rings again and its to gym sadly we are square dancing and there is an even number of guys in my class so no breaks three songs warm up and new one too learn so four songs and im always with a girl i tried to save Taylor from this by dancing terribly but it didn't work out as i planned but the next bell rings and we go to history then AP and then last two periods so in history we have this talk about are P.A.W.S. reward and it helps us figure out if we will be on it or not then we go to AP witch all we do is work or in Mrs. Wells case stay out of her way and do something not talking and you will live till tomorrow so after that its science and we talk about plants and other stuff then it comes to math witch is just fine except the fact im sitting with the biggest dumb ass in the world (will) its like achmed the dead terrorist silence i kill you ( i would love to do that) and so after that i go to my home they go to there's i get on Google + and Taylor joins me and we chat like civilized people and then we get off and i eat dinner and go to bed and see what happens tomorrow

well i have been up all night doing this so good night chapter 3 coming eventually


	3. and goes on

ok so today we are all sitting at the table and taylor is listening to her music and cant hear anything i'm saying and michael is off at another table and will isn't here yet so i'm early enough to not see him yet(key word)so then zak gets here and we converse about who can beat who at wrestling and taylor takes off her headphones and tells both of us "ladies ladies you're both gay get over it so i punch zak knock him out and taylors like thats better and then will comes over and says i'm a wimp because i didn't break his jaw so i punch him break his jaw without knocking him out just so he would shut up and i said told you if don't trying i will beat you that was five percent so since then he has been trying to sneak up and punch me but everytime i flip him or break his wrist or break his jaw again and it continues later in life my girl friend (not current) broke up with me so did wills and for once he came to me for help and so i told him girls don't like big muscle or good looks look at taylor she likes guys that are imaginative and is not you so be less obnoxious he said you're helpless but i will take it underconsideration

i'm going to make that the end and there will be one for each character


	4. and continues

disclaimer i don't express my feelings if you want to know how i feel .2000 e-mail me  
i'm adding a new character named shelby (no last name given) a bossy the world revolves around me kind of person **IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

ok so one day we have normal (define normal) classes with will the jack off and so in social studies we get in groups pre-picked and so the first three days im collecting data to put in the slide but shes complaining and nagging at me to get finished so i thought in my head "shut up bitch because if your going to yell and be mad at me for losing a few points you can keep it to your self because im not going to if you keep fucking yelling at me" so yeah then taylor peeks over the side and whispered something very true about shelby and today im just working and she tried not to yell at me but we still fought over it i just want to beat her with a pile of home work and say you have 1 hour to complete it effective immediately (this is just a short ) segment because i have more inportant chapters to attend to later


	5. the world is spinning so yes

ok so today school ends for the summer and i hated it because i FAILED! my grade so im at home crying in my pillow and it made me think if i could get my lazy fucking ass mabey i could do something about ...yeah my life is normal

(incase you didnt already know this is my character story sorry for missspelling i cant sleep and its 2:15 AM i dont care i just wish i could get the fuck asleep i just having a bad day )

when i had figured out i failed i opend sticky notes on my computer and typed ffffffffuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkk!

i hate my life on some occaions but i like to keep secrets (taylor i know you hate me dont lie)

F=fuck my life

U=u (thats me) suck

C=cock

K=kill the school(C4 :))

yeah im done im tired and my life sucks

~chio :)~


End file.
